


A ghost of a chance

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is off thinking about stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ghost of a chance

Dipper was walking around the forest with no real place in mind. Just wanted to think really.  
Mabel was off on one of her summer love quests and for some reason it got him thinking.  
He knew the whole Wendy and him thing was going to go no where but it was like a crush and they go away after awhile...right!  
But lately things just seem askwed.  
Like 2 days ago there was a boy sitting by himself at Greasy's Diner. Out of all the times Dipper had been to the diner he had never seen this kid there or anywhere. He had a red hoodie and black jeans and hair that stood up on end making his ears stand out but the weird part was he kept talking to the empty chair next to him as if someone was there. It was weird sure but so was the whole town. He would stop if anyone mumbled a comment or when ever he made eye contact with someone.  
Dipper felt bad watching him thinking maybe he needed someone to talk to. He walked over and asked to sit.  
His name is Norman he lives in Blithe Hollow which was on the far end of Oregon Falls. He said he wanted to get away and out of reach of some things. Talking to him was great he loved the paranormal stuff as well, all excpet zombies.  
Telling Norman about some of the weird stuff Mabel and him found or had gotten up to and the Journal had the both thinking about the possibilities.  He even pointed out this guy he ran into who seems to only face left.  
Later on he told me all about his own zombie adventure and how he can see ghost. Talking about that was way more phenomenal then just talking about what goes on around town.  
Turns out he was talking to Tyrone my copy from the clone printer. We laughed at how creepy It is to be talking to a spirit one minute then the real thing the next.  
It was great until He had to leave, it felt wrong and weird to shake his hand like like it wasn't normal like they were supposed to do someth else.  Dipper's hand still tingled with an odd warm sensation whenever he thought about it.  
Now he was here walking to nowhere thinking about something Stan said in jest.  
"Jeez kid, just admit you like him already."  
'That can't be right. I mean sure I thought he was cool, who wouldn't.  
Plus I like Wendy. There's no way I could... Like him... Right'  
Stopping to pace around as Dipper thought did nothing for him only seem to make him more confused.  
"Ugh sure it's just a crush but it could happen, and I'm not gay am I? I've never tried or thought about it? DOSE ANYONE KNOW?" Dipper shouted out.  
Suddenly a flash of light and a pop startled Dipper out of him rant.  
A mailbox appeared in front of Dipper and with a slow and painful squeek the flag popped up signaling mail inside.  
Dipper swallowed. He remembered this mailbox. He found it with Soos when Mabel offended it causing it to first implode, then explode.  
Why was it here now.


End file.
